Happy Birthday Ditzy Minx
by Stay70573
Summary: Ok so I suck at creative naming. Anyways, Happy EARLY B-day Minx. This is a story dedicated to her with her characters. There will be a picture uploaded to dA showcasing the ending tommorow, which is her birthday.


Stay70573: Oh hey Persephone! How are you!

Persephone: Umm… Hi… who are you?

S: Me? Oh I'm Stay70573, I write Fan Fictions about Disney.

P: Uhh… sure. Ok bye.

S: Wait! It's my friend D. Minx's birthday! She writes a lot about you!

_Persephone raises an eyebrow slightly intrigued._

P: Really? Alright, I'll look at her 'writing'.

_SEVERAL HOURS later_

P: Wow… She really does do great writing. I can see she really loves my Husband and me huh?

S: Yup! She also does great artwork!

P: Whoa, I look… Hot. Anyways, that was nice. Buh-bye!

S: Hold on a second! You're the Goddess of Life! Can't you do something about Birthdays?

P: What do I look like, a Birthday clown? Sheesh! Stupid ungrateful mortals. Here, why don't you play with my puppy?

_A big puff of smoke appeared in front of me. Out of the smoke steps a giant 3 headed dog._

Cerberus: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

P: Sic em Boy.

C: GRAGGGHHH!

S: CRAP CRAP CRAP!

P: Sheesh, there goes another loser. But she does write the character so well… I could do something. Haven't baked in a while, maybe I'll make a cake.

S: CAN YOU CALL OF YOUR DOG?!

P: Hmmmm… Nah. Have fun with Cerby.

_The Goddess of Life vanished in a cloud of smoke before my eyes, leaving me with a VERY, playful, and LETHAL, dog._

S: Gods damn it.

Hades was downstairs in his "Den" when he heard the clatter of pots and pans from upstairs. Hades wondered if it was one of his kids messing around in the kitchen, but he knew that none of the brats could cook to save themselves. He thought maybe it was the imps being idiots again, and that turned his flames from blue to bright orange. He began to stomp up the stairs, nostrils flaring, flames growing brighter. As he reached the top of the stairs his rage had reached its peak.

"ALRIGHT WHICH IDIOT IS MESSING AROUND IN THE KITCHEN?!"

Hades fully expected to hear a whiny voice complaining about something or another. He readied a fireball, but was cut short by the voice that answered him.

"You really think I'm an idiot sweet-flame?"

Hades' flames quickly died down and returned to its normal blue hue. He looked sorta sheepishly at his wife, who crossed her arms and was giving him a pout. On the counter in front of her were some cake pans, a bowl, and a number of ingredients, as well as a floating cook book.

"I wasn't excepting you to be in the kitchen, and I thought it was the Imps doing who knows in Tartarus what. But that begs the question as to _what_ you're doing in the kitchen."

Sephy gave her husband an unimpressed look.

"Well here I am, and I'm not a stupid imp."

Hades growled seductively.

"Oh I know."

Sephy giggled at him.

"Anyways, it's a… Mitzy Dinx? Something that. It's her birthday today, so I figured I'd make her a cake."

Hades raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you doing that?"

Persephone snapped her fingers and a made a wild hen appear, trapped in a smoky tendril. She put an empty egg carton under the hen and snapped her fingers again, this time making the chicken lay eggs so they would fill the carton. When the carton was done she flicked her wrist, sending the poor bird flying out of the throne room.

"Just Google D. Minx. Read a story called 'Plight of Persephone'. You'll understand why."

Hades just shrugged before turning around and walking back into his den. As Persephone returned her gaze to the book, Hades turned around.

"Where is Cerberus?"

Persephone mumbled something and waved her hand. Immediately the dog was back in his spot, obviously confused at his lack of prey he was chasing. He immediately began barking again. Hades groaned before turning around and walking down the stairs.

"No wonder it was so peaceful."

Persephone, looking at the underworld cook book, began to mutter under her breath, moving her hands as if they were doing the actions of what was required.

"So that's three cups of flour, two spoons of baking…"

As she spoke, the ingredients she listed began to hover over the rather large bowl, adding themselves into the bowl at her orders. She was about to continue when she felt a small tug at the bottom of her dress.

"Mommy?"

Persephone looked down and smiled sweetly at her youngest child, who was only 3 and a half years old. She picked up her daughter and smiled.

"What is it Mac, sweetie?"

Macaria giggled at being called sweetie. She gave her mother her sweetest smile.

"Whatcha doing mommy?"

"I'm baking a cake honey."

At the word 'cake' Mac's eyes light up like candles.

"Can I help?"

Persephone looked thoughtfully at her daughter before nodding her head. She placed Mac on the table so she was sitting on it.

"Sure you can. Here, why don't you hold this cup for me?"

Mac nodded and took the measuring cup that her mother had hovering near her. Persephone began to poor sugar in the cup when they both heard barking. Mac immediately giggled and put the cup of sugar down, hopping off the counter and running off to find the source of the barking, which she thought was a puppy. Persephone shook her head and smiled, waving her hand so the cup would be floating again. She finished pouring the sugar and began to mix the cake batter before pouring it into about 5 different sized cake pans. She turned on the oven, set the timer for 45 minutes and placed the cake pans inside, letting those bake. She returned her attention to the book, licked her finger, and began to sift through the pages until she found the one labeled 'Icing'. As she read she waved her hands, making the necessary ingredients appear as she read. She decided on a nice gray colouring with blue trim. She made and placed the icing in the appropriate containers and dispensers. She looked at her wrist dial, sighed, and sat down at the table, not in the mood to wait half an hour for the batter to bake. She heard little footsteps running towards her and turned to see Macaria returning, a smile on her face. Persephone picked up her daughter and gave a fake pout.

"What happened to helping mommy?"

Mac looked at her mom, slightly confused, before pointing out the window.

"Doggy!"

Persephone gave a small sigh and shook her head before smiling. She could never remain mad at Mac, even if it was a fake mad. She put her daughter down and smiled.

"Say honey, would you like to play a game with me?"

Mac smiled and nodded cheerfully.

"Ok, come on let's go."

Sephy held her daughter's hand before walking away towards Mac's room.

Persephone heard the timer go off, which was fine because after three games of 'Hungry Hungry Hippos' Mac got very restless and bored. She left Mac to play with her toys and walked towards the kitchen. The goddess opened the oven and waved her hand in front of her face, waving the steam away from her face. Suddenly a smooth deep voice came from behind her.

"That smells absolutely divine."

Persephone raised a skeptical eyebrow at the tall, dark, sinister man leaning in the doorway.

"Well I am a Goddess after all, so of course everything would be divine."

The man just smirked.

"So what's occasion that the Goddess of Life is baking a cake? It's not Than's, nor Mel's or Mac's, and especially not Hades' Birthday. And I don't believe it's your birthday."

Persephone smirked at the person at the door.

"You're correct Jafar; it's not one of ours. However, it is a one D. Minx's birthday. She writes quite a few stories about the Hade's family and yours as well."

Jafar raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Hmmm, sounds intriguing. But, as it is I must be getting home, my shift is done. Good night Persephone, my dear."

Jafar turned around and walked away towards the exit. Persephone shook her head and laughed.

"Uh Huh… that Jafar is a strange guy."

She returned her attention to the now cooled cake layers. She stacked the layers and began to ice them nicely. As she was putting the finishing touches on the cake a familiar fast talking voice came from the den.

"Hubba, Hubba. I was reading that story, and I _REALLY _wanna try some of those things she wrote about, ya know?"

Hades gave his wife a sly wink. Persephone giggled. She snapped her fingers and instantly a few candles appeared on the cake.

"Honey, would you mind lighting those?"

Hades mind was still stuck on one thing.

"If I light those candles, then we can try some of that stuff?"

Persephone giggled.

"Ya, ya, ok."

Hades' grin grew wide, a fireball slowly growing in his impatient hands.

"Consider it done."


End file.
